


Supermassive Blackhole

by DarkAislinn



Category: Halo, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Shakarian - Freeform, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious ship appears out of nowhere in the middle of space, Shepard and crew are thrown for more than one loop as they and the Spartans aboard the UNSC Infinity try to work together to defeat the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermassive Blackhole

To say the encounter had been almost catastrophic was putting it mildly.

After jumping through the relay, the Normandy had literally ran into an unknown ship of unknown make of unknown origin that had just appeared out of thin air - space, whatever.

"This is the Normandy of the SSV Alliance and I repeat we have a Council Spectre aboard." Joker shrugged helplessly at Shepard who had quickly donned her armor and was standing beside him with arms crossed.

"EDI?"

"I am detecting organic life aboard the vessel but their AI is intercepting all my attempts to infiltrate their systems. I cannot retrieve any intelligence, Shepard." EDI looked just as shocked as she sounded.

"Commander wait - we're getting a hail."

"Let me hear it."

_"This is Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer. Identify yourself immediately."_

Shepard jerked at the voice and ignored the looks from everyone else. She motioned to Joker to turn the intercom on. "This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. Your vessel is not recognized as any galactic warship and we are prepared to counter any hostile movement. As a Council Spectre I have the authority to come aboard your vessel. Do you copy?"

There was static and a long pause. _"We are the UNSC Infinity and we have Spartans aboard. I don't know what the hell a Council Spectre is but I suggest you tread lightly Commander Shepard. Copy?"_ the voice that sounded eerily similar to Shepard's asked.

Shepard's brows rose considerably high and her fingers tightened on her arms. "I don't care if you have a Reaper on board, Palmer. We have no information on any ship going by Infinity nor do I have information on so called Spartans. Prepare docking procedures as will we."

Joker chanced a glance at Shepard whose face had become a mask. "That's not your happy face."

"Tell Garrus and," she paused, her head tilting to the side, "Wrex to suit up. This could get ugly and prepare for emergency evac just in case."

"Aye, aye." When Shepard all but stomped off he looked at EDI. "You can't get anything?"

"No. The AI calling itself 'Roland' refuses and has matched my attempts equally. I believe the term to use how I am feeling is frustrated."

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell ya need me for, Shepard?" Wrex grunted.

"We've come across an unknown ship that doesn't match any known signatures and their AI keeps blocking EDI. The Commander claims to have something called Spartans aboard. I need you and Garrus as you are the most intimidating. We don't open fire unless they do. Understood?"

They nodded and followed her through the CIC and fell into formation with Shepard leading as they waited for docking to complete.

The door hissed open as EDI announced docking was successful. They moved into the docking tube and waited as the door to the Infinity slowly opened.

Shepard tried to contain the look of shocked and Garrus believed she did it admirably well when their eyes landed on the people in front of them.

They were massive. Standing at over eight feet tall and wearing armor that disguised their faces Shepard felt a sharp sense of quick panic flash through her. Their forms were humanoid - eerily similar to humans - but never had she seen a human or asari that looked like that before.

Both groups stared at each other for few solid - albeit tense - moments before one of them spoke. "I'm assuming you're Commander Shepard."

"You must be Palmer," she responded with a slight nod of the head. "Might I ask you and your squad to remove headgear?"

Garrus and Wrex looked at each other questioningly. They were able to understand Shepard but were unable to understand the one who was speaking.

"We will if your squad will."

Shepard tensed but gave a small, cold smile and nodded. "Helmets off," she ordered.

"Shepard we can't understand them," Garrus whispered quickly and only loud enough for her to hear. For a flicker of a moment her brows drew together before her face smoothed out once more. She heard him.

Her eyes widened when their helmets came off and they were not alien but human.

The one called Palmer nodded towards Garrus and Wrex with a look of suspicion. Garrus was well acquainted with those looks from his time working with Miranda; in the beginning of course.

"Are you harboring a faction of Covenant?"

Smoothly Shepard lifted a brow. "I don't even know what Covenant is. My crew mates are Garrus, a turian, and Wrex, a krogan. Both are part of the galactic community. I also have a prothean and an asari aboard my vessel.  Is that a problem, Commander?"

Palmer's eyes flickered towards the large one in green. "Thoughts, Chief?"

"I see no threat, ma'am," he said, his voice deep and quiet.

"What about the aliens?"

"Cortana has assured me that they are not a threat."

Palmer's eyes swiveled back towards Shepard. "May we board your vessel, Commander?"

Shepard hesitated for a moment. "It has come to my attention that my crew cannot understand you. Where are your omni-tools?"

The large group of humans looked at each other curiously. "What the hell is an omni-tool?"

Shepard's brows drew together and looked away for a moment, trying to understand the situation. She looked back at Palmer. "What year do you think this is?"

"Is this a game?" Palmer hissed with narrowed eyes.

"What year do you think this is?" Shepard asked again with raised brows.

"2557 of course."

Shepard froze. Her eyes darting over the soldiers quickly. "The year is 2186 and you've never heard of Reapers," she said quietly, almost to herself. She looked up quickly. "EDI? Have you got anything?"

"I do, Shepard. The information that I have gathered from Roland points to the interesting - though alarming - fact that they are not from our universe."

"What the hell is this?" Palmer asked angrily but her query went unanswered.

"Are we talking parallel universe or what EDI? How is this possible?"

"According to the information it is a separate universe all together where we never existed."

Shepard looked back at the group of large humans. "Secure headgear and follow me," she ordered quickly. She turned around, ignoring her companions and began walking back towards the Normandy's airlock when Palmer's voice stopped her.

"We're not going anywhere until you give us some answers."

"Commander Palmer, I think it wise we do as she says. Cortana has confirmed what their AI has said." Palmer's lips thinned but she gave a jerk of a nod.

"Lead on then, Shepard."

 

* * *

 

 

Shepard tried to ignore the looks of the crew as she walked through the CIC with humans larger than any turian following behind.

She stepped into the elevator and bit back a smirk when the Spartans had to duck in and hunch over on the ride down.

They elevator dropped down towards the mess. The doors opened and she strolled out, heading in the direction towards the med-bay.

"Chakwas," she barked out. "I need you to set up a quarantine for these soldiers."

"Quarantine?" Palmer questioned. Shepard whipped around.

"Yes, quarantine," she responded in a clipped tone. "I can't have you getting my crew, especially my alien crew, sick and vice versa. It shouldn't take long." She turned her attention back to Chakwas who stood gaping with an open mouth. "Do we have any spare omni-tools?"

Chakwas shook herself. "I'm sorry, Commander. We'll have to get them from the Citadel and I doubt they'll welcome these soldiers with open arms."

"Right," Shepard said. "Alright, first off we need to secure their ship. We can't have the Reapers stumbling onto them and I don't think they're equipped to use the Mass relays. Second, I need set a course for the Citadel and warn Bailey." She looked at Garrus. "See if you can get Victus to set up a guard in this system until I can contact the Alliance." He nodded and hurried off.

"What about me Shepard?" Wrex asked.

"How many Krogan can you spare?"

He shrugged. "Not many until the genophage is cured by I can have Grunt come here with Aralakh company. How serious is this?"

"Serious as the Reapers."

"How can you understand them?" one of the Spartans asked.

"Universal translator,” she said, bringing up her omni-tool and tapping it with a small smile. “This is why we have to get to the Citadel. You'll need to be equipped with them." She turned back to Wrex. "See what you can do, please." He grumbled but lumbered off.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to remove your armor," Chakwas asked as she dug around one of her many drawers and pulled out needles.

"We can't," Palmer answered. Shepard gave her a curious look. "We have to have it mechanically removed and the only way to do that is board the Infinity."

"Christ, can't anything be easy?" Shepard mumbled to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Shepard followed behind the Spartans with EDI, Vega, Liara and Chakwas in tow as they boarded the UNSC Infinity.

She would have brought Garrus instead of Liara but seeing as he couldn't understand the Spartans and they him, Liara served as a suitable substitute and with her biotics combined with her own she felt confident that should a physical conflict arise they would manage to stay alive; at least, that's what she was hoping for anyway.

They were met by a one Captain Lasky who wore the face of a relieved man when he realized all were human until his eyes landed on Liara. Shepard didn't miss the widening of his eyes and the subtle flush that crept into his handsome features. Perhaps bringing Liara had been a better decision than she had previously thought.

"Dios mio, this ship is... massive," Vega whispered quietly behind her.

"Commander Shepard? Captain Lasky,” he said with a reach of his hand in the ever familiar and human gesture of a handshake. She grasped his firmly with a quick up-down motion before falling back into parade rest with a slight nod. “I cannot express how relieved I am that we did not have to resort to drastic measures.”

“As am I,” she responded in kind, her eyes looking over the ship. “Your ship is much larger and evidently packs more punch than mine.”

“Perhaps, but what our Roland managed to gather from your EDI, your technology alone in certain aspects is superior to our own. He hasn’t managed to stop his school-girl like squealing over your drive core, I think he said? Either way, I do not believe that your helmets are warranted but I understand your concern and your doctor is more than welcome to perform any necessary tests she sees fit. You would not be so unwilling to let our own doctor do the same?” He asked the question hesitantly as if he were afraid to make so bold a request and that she might discharge her weapon in his face.

“Of course not. I would expect nothing less. To each other, we’re all unknowns and given the recent discovery from Palmer I think testing is the least of our concern, don’t you?”

“Indeed.” He turned and motioned to a marine. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to our lab.”

He turned on a sharp heel, his eyes briefly resting on her blue friend who was, as usual, ignorant of the fact, and briskly started forward.

EDI fell into step with Shepard, her hydraulic legs whispering sweet, mechanical things to Shepard who made a note to have EDI oil herself later, and watched the one called Master Chief closely. WIth a sigh, Shepard finally gave in. “Why do you keep staring at him?”

EDI didn’t even flinch. “He has an AI calling herself Cortana in his helmet. Upon closer inspection, she informed me that he can remove her at will and insert her into computers in which she has a holographic body of a human, female woman.” Her eyes shifted towards Shepard, her lips curling into a small smile. “Evidently she is jealous of my physical body.”

Shepard resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead released an exasperated sound. “Please don’t start a rivalry with Chief’s AI, EDI. It’s the last thing that I think I can handle.”

Captain Lasky turned and his eyes darted towards the one called Chief before putting himself between the Spartan and Shepard. Her brows drew down in a question to which the Captain ignored. “The doctor is this way,” he said quickly, his arm sweeping out in the direction of a long hall. “Your doctor can follow the Spartans and perform any necessary tests, but if you’d follow me yet again, I’ll answer your questions.”

Her left brow arched in surprise. She tried to conceal the inquiring look she cast in Chief’s direction but failed and he nodded at her before walking off with Commander Palmer. The zone clear, Lasky exhaled a relieved breath. His eyes met Shepard’s and with a deep flush of his cheeks followed by a quick, nervous swallow he gave her a timid smile. “Dr. Halsey is the best doctor but Master Chief,” he paused, his eyes distant and a frown creeping at the edges of his lips, “isn’t aware of her being aboard Infinity and Palmer - excuse me, the Commander, is not exactly on the best of terms with her."

Shepard cocked her head to the side; her tongue darted out to wet her chapped upper lip as she tried to decipher his words. "I seem to be at a disadvantage. Who exactly is Dr. Halsey?"

He sighed and ran a tired hand over across his forehead as he continued their trek across the ship. "Perhaps you'd get better answers from her, but she is the creator of the Spartans and subsequently she is protective of Master Chief."

"Creator? As in they are engineered?"

"Yes. Designed to be super-soldiers so they can protect the innocent, the weak, and defeat our enemies." They stopped in front of a door. "She might answer any other questions you have. But Commander," he said, turning towards her, "don't press the issue; she’s far smarter than you or I combined.” He slid bent slightly, a light shooting out and scanning him before he straightened. “If you need anything just call for Roland and he’ll find me. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He hurried back down the hall that they had come from with Shepard looking questioning at his hastily retreating back, the questions running through her mind quicker than she could word them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a crossover fic and I'm super excited about this!
> 
> If you're at all interested, you can follow this story's progress on my [tumblr account](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/) since I post a lot about my stories and how they're progressing.
> 
> For those who are curious, this is [Shepard and my take on Master Chief](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/post/77772165330/master-chief-and-shepard-my-rendition-of-chief-anyway#notes).
> 
> I have to say that [THIS](http://knightsister.deviantart.com/art/Master-Chief-and-Commander-Shepard-434919058) super awesome fanart is an inspiration to the story.


End file.
